Beauty Taken Within A Beast
by RumplestiltskinXBelle
Summary: This story is based on a Christmas story between Rumpelstiltskin and belle. but it first starts off with belle sitting in her fathers throne room, watching the snow outside cover her kingdom. Belle notices a unknown guys outside in her castle garden watching her from where she is sitting. she goes outside to turn the lanterns back on, but then sees him once again. can't add more :(
1. Chapter 1 - Enchanted by the unknown

Beauty Taken

Within A Beast

Chapter 1 – Enchanted by the unknown

It was the middle of winter when it came. The frost touched at the corner of my windows as snow fell gracefully outside, covering my castle garden in a blanket of white. I was in awe of the magic brought each year at Christmas, the glistening snow showing winter was finally here.

The candle lanterns flickered outside, covering the pavement with light. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was. I turned to my father, who sat by the kingdom throne chair next to the fire. He turned his eyes to me and smiled happily and turned his gaze back at the burning warm fire.

I leaned against the window tapping my fingers against the wooden sill, watching the snow fall gracefully to the floor. I stare for a long moment, noticing one of the lanterns was dying out. I rise up quickly, excited to go outside as i turned my father with an instant plea.

"Papa, one of the lanterns outside is going out. Could i please?" i begged, as he knew what i was talking about. As he faced me, turning flushed by the heat. He noticed my pleading eyes.

"My dear belle, you'll freeze to death. Get one of the guards to go and do it." He kindly orders, smiling over to me with his tired eyes. I watch my father slowly turn back to the fire, gazing deeply into the orange flames. I look again outside, shifting my long blue silk dress aside to adjust to my chair to feel comfort and at ease.

I blink suddenly, reaching forward to the window frame noticing that there was an unknown guy staring outside at me. ~who is that~ i thought to myself, keeping my eyes focused on the unknown guy outside in my garden. I watched him for a moment, watching him when i got startled by a loud nose right across the room.

I turned my head around for a minute to check on my papa, now noticing he was fast asleep and saw his glass of wine was spilled all over the floor. "Oh papa, why now." I say with a huge sigh. I walk quickly over to him lifting my dress up away from the wine. I grabbed the cup from the floor beside him and notice he was yet again drunk, and every Christmas was always what made him happy.

I grabbed a cloth from the side of the fire, and slowly wiped away the spilt wine across the floor. Suddenly i raise my head to meet my papa's face, feeling his breath breathe down to me. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and his eyes rose up to meet mine. "Oh belle did i." He says confusingly, his eyes searching the room to see his environment. His eyes look back down to my helpless look when i nod my head to him. "I'm afraid so, papa." I say kindly to him with concern. I raise my body slowly from the floor, grabbing my father's arm. "Come on, papa. Let's get you to bed."

I guide my father up onto his feet, steadying him so he doesn't lose his balance. I shout for a maid to help me escort my father to bed as i place his arm onto my shoulder. "Come on, papa. Let's go."

I notice the maid and another male servant come into the throne room, as they bowed to both of us my papa turned and grabbed my too shoulders "what will i do without my belle?" he says kissing my cheek, now being carried away to his chamber.

The door closes behind them, feeling nothing but the emptiness what was left in the room. I rushed back over to the window to look outside. As I looked outside noticing the stranger was no longer there, i cursed loudly. "Damn it!" I shouted, searching with my eyes outside trying to find him. I opened the window trying to get a better site, but it wasn't helping me see at all.

I closed the window slowly, walking back trying to think. I held my head for a moment, remembering the lanterns were blown out by the cold wind. Raising my head now, i raised my dress up and ran out of the throne room, quickly rushing down into the kitchen to grab my cape and my small lantern from the kitchen cupboard.

I light a match from the draw, and held the fire under the oil until light shone through the timmered amber light. I closed the hatch, and turn behind me to grab my cape from the rack. I slowly open the clasp that hung my cape together, and wrapped it around my bare shoulders covering my body from now the wintery coldness from outside.

I open the door slowly, trying not to make a sound but silence broke when a loud creak came from the door. I stopped quickly, looking around watching out for the guards to spot me. But thankfully, the coast was clear.

I stepped outside, taking in the darkness that now draped along outside my garden. I watched eye fully, inspecting for any sight of the unknown creature or man, trying to think ~ what it was or how do i find it~. My feet trod along the snow, stepping carefully with a few steps in front of me. I felt my feet begin to freeze up, but i couldn't stop now.

Now looking in front of me i notice the lanterns, i step onto the white marble bench studying my steps in case i slipped and fell to the floor. I reached high for the lantern door and opened it up, my hand blue from the coldness. I reach slowly into my pocket, grabbing a match. I flick the match across the box and rise onto my tiptoes to reach for the oil surface in the bowl. The fire began to glow bright now bringing light back into the quite garden.

I close the hatch slowly, feeling the fire burning inside. I smile by the light, and turn to face my garden with such awe by the light it gave. "Beautiful." I whisper, as i shifted back.

I turn my eyes to the floor, raising my skirt to see my feet when a hand appeared in front of me. I raise my eyes up quickly, following the covered arm up to a covered face. I look deeply for eye contact but i got scared to look anymore when i see his feet begin to move closer to me.

"Stop," i say, i notice him stop in his tracks and he tilts his head to the side. "I mean it, Stay away." I warn one more time, holding my lantern now in front of me. "I'll call the guards."

"Oh dear." I hear him say, when a loud laugh came from him. It was like if it was a little child was up to something or it was up to mischief. He sighed and quietly spoke up to me. "I'm not going to harm you, dearie."

"Then why are you here, why are you in my garden?" i questioned him, watching him in the coldness of the snow as he stood there, like the cold was nothing to him.

"I'm here, dearie because I've come to find a beauty." He says, watching me now shiver on top of the marble bench. "But," he walks forward, stopping just by my feet. "i think i might have found one." He points to me, his finger nearly touch my cape as he looked up to focus his eyes on me.

I blink suddenly and i begin to bite my lower lip in worry. My head suddenly becomes confused and i didn't know what to think.

"What...meme, me." i point to myself. Trying to get my words out, but the coldness wasn't helping.

"Of course you." his voice becomes suddenly high pitched. "Why not you, you are indeed a fine breed defiantly, a hard one to find indeed." He eyes my cold body, like he was scanning my naked body within my dress.

"But i don't want to go with you." i interrupt and i suddenly become cocky. "I'm engaged." I say down to him, showing him my silver ring across my finger. He inspects the ring on my finger and nods. "You were engaged." He says with a quick quip and he laughs like a child again and points to my hand. "But now you're not."

"What?" i look down to my hand, noticing my engagement band was missing. "What! What did you do?"

"Ohh, were you looking for this." He steps back, holding the ring in-between his scaly finger tips, showing me he now held it in his Possession. "How...How did you get that?" I question him, watching him step inches away from me. "Give it back to me, or ill."

"Or you'll what, kill me, call the guards. name it child." He says, his teeth were now shown, his voice becoming threatening pushing his chest forward. "I'm not a kid!" i shouted to him. "How dare you be rude to a princess in her kingdom."

He scoffs and bows his head. "I apologise, but you have nerves telling me off little girl." He said mockingly, but with a threatening tone once again. He holds my ring in his fingers inspecting the craftsman ship, he shook his head in disgust. "This man dearie, your engaged to has poor taste." He flicks the ring to the floor, hitting the snow as it fell.

I raise my eyes in shock, watching my ring fall into the snow. I moved forward to run over to grab my ring, but his hand stops me in his distance he stood. "I wouldn't do that, if i was you." he warns to me, urging me not to step forward. I watched his covered features watching me, urging me not to gain my ring back. But it was now too late, when i rushed forward i felt my dress being tugged from in front me and with that. I instantly slipped from under my dress, falling quickly but a pair of hands grabbed me just before i hit the ground.

I open my eyes slowly, feeling a warm sensation on my cheek, noticing a breathing movement underneath me. His body began to shift underneath me, and i raise my head feeling him watching me as our eyes suddenly meet one another's.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Introduction

**Rated M for Future Preference, as chapters go along. Please leave reviews, i do love hearing what your readers think :) thanks so much. Kat x**

...~o0o~...

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Introduction 

I look at him, noticing his light brown mesmerizing eyes staring at me. He suddenly coughs from the lack of air supply and i raise my body up from his chest so he could breathe. "i told you not to move." He coughs underneath me, eyeing me with caution.

I watch him, and he frowns at me. I lean my face over his, inspecting his appearance. He wasn't normal, he was different. His skin complexion was goldish green colour like scaly to the touch, his eyes were light brown, mesmerizing if gazed long enough. His teeth were brown, ragged and old. His hair was brown, with curls flowing softly down his face hiding away the rest of his features. This unknown man or whatever he was was different and looked dangerous but i could never judge until i knew what he was capable of.

"Who are you?" i questioned him. I brought my face down to him, close enough for him to feel my breath against his.

The Man didn't shift up, but moved his face closer to mine. He grabbed my too shoulders, grasping them tightly in his grasp pulling me closer when he forced his lips upon mine "ummm." I squealed through his lips closing my eyes tightly shut.

I began to feel my body, become weightless. Knowing now, that our body's twisted over so i was lying on the cold snow instead of him. I look at him, shooting my eyes open looking into his mesmerizing eyes. I gasped for breath, pushing him away from him trying to break our lips apart. But his urge was too strong, and he wouldn't release me.

I wanted to call for help, but his power on me was too strong. I brought my hands up to his chest, turning my hands into fists and i began punching him hard into his chest urging him to release me.

I felt my lips suddenly begin to bruise, like he was sucking the life out of me. I wanted to breathe and he did not once move away. It was like he was permanently stuck and couldn't seem to find a way for release or he didn't want to release from me. He stops quickly, catching my hands from his chest bringing them now over my head.

"Now that dearie was quite rude." He tilts his head to me, his face so close to mine noticing my blue eyes gleaming. He presses my hands into the ice, behind me forcing his weight onto my body.

"Get of me!" i begin to scream. I kicked my legs, urging him to get off but a laugh just came from him. He places his palm quickly over my mouth, covering my tortures screams.

"Now, now dearie. We don't want the little guards coming to the rescue." He says in torment. "All i want is you." his high pitch rose again, mocking me on the floor.

"Hmmm, hmm, hmm" i say quickly under his palm. Trying to say something, but my eyes watched his own eyes squint by what i said. But his look was confused and puzzled.

"What was that dearie, i didn't quite catch that." He says confused, and then realizes in his confusment that his hand was on my mouth. "Now my dear, please. Repeat yourself." As he released his hand across my mouth.

I breathed for a moment, and then jerked my head up to his. "I don't want to be with you." i quietly shouted. "You don't deserve anyone."

He snarls evilly down to me, his eyes beginning to glow evil like fire flames reflecting in his eyes. But when he gets off his guard, i force my knee up and kicked him over me, his body landing above mine. I rise to my feet to move to the kitchen door, but my foot gets caught by now his hand and i fall to the floor once again. He crawls quickly on top of me and grabs my throat bringing my head up to his, so his lips were pressed against my ear.

I feel his hot breath against my skin, speaking silently into my ear. "What makes you think you don't want me?" he says. "I could give you everything, and this dear. Is how you repay me?" He throws my head to the floor, my face smashing into the snow.

I raise my head, shaking the snow from my face. And then i begin to feel his eyes linger over me, his tall body standing over me.

"Oh dear, oh dearie dear." He says mockingly. "This is not a way to treat someone as evil as me, my dear."

"Then what are you?" i cough, raising my faint body from the floor. I notice his head twitch, amused now by question.

"Ouh, now why do you want to know?" he asks, gnarling his finger to me. "Such a dangerous question to ask, to someone as dark as me."

I watch him for a moment, his angry features staring at me. I begin to move back, making pace slowly to get to the kitchen door and I notice his gaze, slowly watching me as he began to move forward to me aswell.

"Why such the quietness, my dear." He says, stopping half way to focus on me.

"Because," i say. "You haven't answered my question." I pause myself, stopping just right opposite the door. He scoffs at me and smiles.

"Now why do you need to know?" he says, waiting for for my reply.

I eye him, looking at him strangely from head to toe. "Because, you are strange?" i say in awkwardness but i get quickly get cut off.

"Oh, strange you say." He puts his hand to his chest like he was offended. "I've been called a many of things. But strange, is a new one." He quipped to me, placing his hand together in front of him.

But then he shifts his body and stands up straight, pushing his chest out. He smiles to me and darts his brown mesmerizing eyes to the floor.

"People usually, excuse me." He puts his hand to his mouth and whispered across. "Refer to me as a monster or... should i say." He smiles evilly.

"The dark one." His eyes rise up to me and he bows in front of me, his eyes still on me. "The name my dear is... Rumplestiltskin."

My eyes become suddenly shocked, scared but frightened. I began to suddenly tremble again knowing now my father's past stories were true of this man and now i wanted to scream and get away from him, but it was too late he had already somehow enchanted me.

To be continued...

* * *

...~o0o~...

**THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT :) AND HOPE YOUR LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I LOVE TO HEAR BACK FROM YOU AND YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. THANKS FOR FAVORING AND FOLLOWING :) XXXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Escape

THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS FOR READING & I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. Please leave reviews, i do love hearing what your readers think :) thanks so much. Kat x

...~o0o~...

Chapter 3 – The Escape

"The...the dark one..." i become horrified hearing now the word ~dark one~.

After Hearing my father's stories of him and how frightening they were when he spoke of him. That he was finally real, he was there, right there, right in front of me. It was so unreal, to now know that he existed, to me the stories he told i thought were just another lot of fairytales, not someone who existed until this very moment.

I wanted to blind myself, hide myself away from him. I couldn't escape as i tried to, but pushing my back away from the door was impossible.

"What have you done?" i tried to urge myself from the door, pulling myself forward but i wouldn't budge it was like i was glued.

"Tell me!" i urged. I struggled to get myself free.

A sudden loud snigger came from him, as it startled me making me jump out of my skin. I look him noticing his scaly fingers in a tight squeeze with purple smoke surrounding his fingertips. I felt his power he held against me, tighten around my body like it was cutting off my very own air supply. I wanted to be free from his enchantment, but a huge smile came across his lips as he shook his head from side to side.

"Tsk Tsk such anger, my dear, such anger indeed." He says with annoyance.

He evaporates into thin air, when my eyes go in shock by his quick disappearance, ~what is he thinking? ~ As i looked around with the corners of my eyes, searching for him. I close my eyes in defeat, feeling empty and bitter cold. I began to cry with fear and be free and it seemed like he wouldn't allow it as he would now let me freeze all night if he wanted to.

I begin to feel my body and my eyes fall into deep slumber, when i collapse onto the snow feeling my body suddenly free, but stiff. I sink into the snow below me and fall faint feeling tired and hungry, like life was no more in me and that it was ending.

...~o0o~...

I began to feel some warmth on my face and hands shaking my body. I rise my eyes up slowly feeling the shaking stop and hear voices surrounding me, echoing through my little ear drums.

"Belle? Wake up, belle!" someone shouted down to me. I flutter my eyes open, blinking out of control noticing my fathers and Gaston's heads over me.

"Wha... what happened?" i look to both of them, rubbing my eyes from the sleep. Then i shoot up looking around now my bedroom.

"Emmm, and how did i get here?" i question, looking over to both my father and Gaston's concerned faces.

They both reached in for me hugging tightly against my body, holding me tight so i could no longer breathe. I tried to push them away, but nothing was helping. I also shifted my body from side to side trying to shuffle my way out of it. "Get...off...Me." i say breathlessly.

They move back away from me, eyeing me cautiously. My father inspected me from head to toe noticing my forehead had a cut.

"Oh my dear belle, what happened?"

"Where is he?" i ask. Inspecting my bedroom.

"He, theres a he? Who is this man?" my father asks me, his voice becoming strict.

"He was there, papa. And then poof he was gone." I say like i was mad waving my hands out when i described his vanishing.

I felt like i was going insane, like i had been dreaming but i knew he was real i even felt his very hands on my skin.

"Who was there? Who is this man? What is his name?" my father asked, questioning me a thousand words.

"He is a, i don't know what he is." I pause for a moment, holding my head finding my memories of him. "He has greenish gold tone skin. His eyes were light brown eyes, eyes that could see into your soul. His teeth were old and dirty. And his hair, his hair was curly and wavy." I try to describe him, as much as i envisioned.

My father's face now went from happy to a very ghostly pale colour. He pulled me forward, and began shaking me. "What an earth, are you talking about? He doesn't exist. You're saying this to wind me up."

"No I'm not, his name is..." i began to turn blue, from the lack of air supply his grasp began to get tighter. I breathe in a tight breath and shouted his name. "His name is... Rumplestiltskin."

I felt my father's grasp suddenly release, he stepped back knowing now that something was up. I see my father begin to chuckle and then roared a huge laugh from the back of his throat. He held his belly from the laughter and turned his gaze back to me.

"You know those stories were made up, to help you fall to sleep. Every Christmas i used to tell you these and now you play a sick joke on me and your fiancé." He points to his chest, coming closer to me. "This is cruel and sick that you're playing now, bringing up that excuse to me."

I quickly removed myself from my bed, urging myself away from them. I couldn't believe, my own fiancé and my own father didn't believe me. And all the stories he told me, now seemed to be sweet lies. I shook my head back and forth, holding my head as cold tears fled down my face.

"Please, you got to believe me." I urged them, trying to make them believe me.

"I think the snow has got to her brain." Gaston mumbled to Maurice, who chuckled now by his remark.

I frowned at both of them, stomping my feet to the floor. I look at both of them with disgust. ~ How dare my own fiancé and father think of me so little? ~ I said in my thoughts.

"How dare you!" i shout my voice across to them.

I pick up a metal jug, which stood on the table next to me and threw it at Gaston's body. It hit him hard across his back, hitting his body forward onto my bed. I walk over to my bedroom door, but halted myself before i left it. I turn to Gaston, looking now to my father giving him aid. It made me sick that he put him first and not me. I finally got sick of it and didn't want to do it anymore, not like this ever again.

"You noble sir," i point to Gaston, gnarling my finger sharply at him. His face turning to me stunned and shocked. "The wedding is off!"

And with that, i stormed out of my chamber walking away from both of them. I begin to hear my father calling me back, but i choose to ignore him and carried myself forward blocking their voices out.

I halt myself to my mother's corridor, breathing softly at her oak wooden door. Remembering the scent, it gave off. I open her door slowly, taking in her once beautiful room.

Walking into my mother's chambers, my eyes grew in awe by the atmosphere it now showed into my blue eyes. I look around taking in my mother's furniture and her ornaments and i noticed her striking blue mixed ocean bed silk sheets draped along her mattress. They were the most beautiful piece of her stuff that made me want to cry, because she loved those sheets like she loved me. ~oh how i missed her. ~

I turn to lock the door behind me, leaving her key twisted funny so no one could disturb me or even find me. I walk away from the door and walk over to her window where i noticed a rose bush withered outside her window. ~what such a beauty, it must have been. ~ I thought.

"If only there was magic, to bring you back to life." i say quietly when the frost covered the petals, slowly knocking the flower to sleep. a tear ran down my warm as i lowered my head in sadness, so much pain had been lost since my mother had died. But now i wanted that one little thing to matter, and that was my mother's roses.

I put my hands together, my head leaning onto my closed hands and wish quietly to myself. "If anyone can hear me, please give me this one wish and bring back my mother's roses." I asked kindly, my words never leaving the room. "I would do anything in return."

"With that dearie, it comes at a price."

A voice out of nowhere startles me, i turn around quickly to face whoever it was and notice it was the man who i meet outside.

"You..." i stutter, now trying to contain myself.

"Yes dearie, it's me." He quietly says, laughing now through his teeth.

"You... you tried to kill me." I say with a strong voice, now gaining control with myself.

"Oh, no, no, no, my dear. I was teaching you a lesson in not to speak to strangers. Nuayhaha" he makes that childish sound again, "you must have learnt by now, that i don't play games dearie." He flicks his finger at me.

"But you were in my garden." I say,

"Yes watching you, you are far much of a beauty my dear to ignore." he says with a seductive tone in his voice.

I noticed his eyes linger over me, feeling myself as if I'm almost nude by his eyes. He scanned over the traces of my curves through my nightdress and i noticed his breathing had suddenly changed and then his head suddenly shook.

"Now, now my dear Come. we have a deal to discuss." He steps forward, his hands clasp together rubbing them with purple smoke surround his scaly green fingers.

**To be continued...**

...~o0o~...

THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ALL LOVED IT :) AND HOPE YOUR LOOKING FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. I LOVE TO HEAR BACK FROM YOU AND YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS. THANKS FOR FAVORING AND FOLLOWING :) XXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 - The Deal

**SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN, IVE BEEN REALLY SICK AND ALSO HAD A HUGE WRITERS BLOCK. IM TRYING TO GET TO A CHRISTMAS SCENE BUT IM GETTING NO WHERE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

* * *

Beauty Taken

Within A Beast

...~o0o~...

Chapter 4 – The Deal

My eyes open wide ~ a deal. ~ I thought. ~why now? Why now a sudden a deal? ~  
Rumplestiltskin is now eyeing me, focusing on my very body frame. His feet stepped closer, as I heard a strange slight clicking noise coming from his shoes. It was quite strange, to hear men's footwear make a click sound as his feet touched the wooden floor.

I noticed his eyes, never leave mine as his eyes inspected my very skin. He placed his finger up, raising it to touch the tip of his finger under my chin. And he then raised my chin, turning my face to the side investigating my tiny delicate neck.

Rumplestiltskin's brown mesmerizing eyes, roamed over the surface of my pulse line, moving slowly down over to my shoulder and then back up to my clavicle. He roamed over my skin, like I was a delicate flower, waiting to be picked from the flower bed. But I closed my eyes as I did not like what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" I say angrily, backing my face away from his finger, darting my blue eyes to him.

I breathed a heavy sigh, when my chest began to rise up and down. And I notice his eyes leave my neck, and slowly going down now to my chest. I gasped suddenly, quickly closing my eyes as I felt a sudden touch across my left breast. The cold touch startled me, now feeling his hand just rested there.

Rumplestiltskin took a breath slowly, and closes his eyes. A simple smile approached his lips as he heard my heart beat in his ears. "Your heart, its beats so still. Yet so fast." He says quietly.

I open my eyes slowly, darting my eyes quickly down to my chest where I see his hand had rested. ~why is he listening to my heart? ~ I questioned myself. ~ Why is his hand across my chest? ~. I was confused by it all and I was quite stunned, no one had ever touched me there. Not even my own fiancé was allowed to touch my private parts of my body. ~What was he planning? ~

Rumplestiltskin's eyes stayed closed, and his smile still portrayed across his lips. I began to feel something tighten around my chest, like something was holding onto my heart tightly. I open my eyes suddenly noticing his hand inside my chest, grasping my heart inside of me. I attempted to try to pull myself away, but somehow he was holding onto me.

"Let me go." I whispered in panic, pushing my hands against his chest.

His eyes suddenly open slowly to me, as he heard my voice through his mind. He smiles and brings his face close to mine breathing in my scent. "I can't let you go. This heart I'm holding should be mine."

"Nooo..." I shook my head from side to side. "My heart does not belong to you, and will not ever belong to you. I beg of you, let me go." I pleaded with him.  
"Answer me!" I then shouted.

I push him again to the floor, his hand still holding onto my heart. His head knocked to the floor, and I begin to feel something, something odd in my body like the feeling of pleasure. It was like I could feel everything he was feeling in his body.

I put my face close to his, taking in his face before me. "Rumplestiltskin?" I ask, noticing he just laid there not even a movement or breath came from him.

"Wake up." I grabbed his collar and shook him.

I sat on top of his stomach, but lowered my chest down to his, attempting not to pull his hand out. I leaned my head against his chest, trying to find a heartbeat which I successfully found. But then his voice quickly startled me, and I felt his head lean up.

"What are you doing?" he asked, eyeing me curiously and then he smiled. "I noticed you're the one always on top of me dear." He sniggered to me.

"This is no laughing matter, Rumplestiltskin. Can you let go of me?" I raised my head, and pointed to my chest. "Please."

I see his head bow in front of me, and felt his grip loosen on my heart as he let go. I moved my head away from his and let him rise from the floor as I moved off the top of him. I watched him slowly walk over to my mother's bed post, when he raised his fingers delicately across the metal marble post. Slowly, his fingernails trailed along its surface, as though savoring every particle of the polished marble. Taking in the smoothness, around his fingertips.

"My dear." He sighs, turning his face down to the floor.

He turns his body, slowly around to me. Pausing himself right by my mother's bed chair. "It's time." He raises his eyes to me, now seating himself in my mother's blue chair.

I look to him, my eyes giving him a confused look. "What did he mean, time?" I said to myself.

I notice His eyes try not to focus on my slender body, but as he tried to ignore his hunger for me. I noticed I had an urging question like he knew what I was asking.

"The time, dearie. It's finally time for a deal to be struck you silly girl, what else would I be implying. " He calmly said, his smile rising high in the corner of his lips.

I swallowed and then I took a deep breath. When Rumplestiltskin stood there, making me feel nervous and quite exposed. ~but what are his deals? ~ I asked myself.

"What are the deals?" I ask him as calm as I possibly could be.

"There're 3 deals my dear and the 3 you must obey. Do you accept my offer?" he asks me when his leaning form, now pushed into the back of my mother's leather chair. His appearance changing into a look, like he was intrigued to know my answer.

I gave a hard sigh again and looked at him across the room to me. I was getting now kind of worried about what he had planned for his 3 deals and I didn't like what was going to come out of them.

"What are your deals, Rumplestiltskin?" I said with a strong tone within my voice.  
I now felt suddenly brave, knowing I had a little courage inside of me. Asking him what the deals were, made me very cautious but I had to know. I knew my bravery was important as it would help me a lot knowing what his 3 deals he wanted to bestow upon me.

"Well my dear," he put both of his legs together in front of me and leaned forward. "The 1st is that, you become my caretaker at my home." He flicked his finger to me, like as if he was aiming to shoot a bullet at me.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I smiled to him, all I could think of was that his house was tiny and not like a big castle like my fathers. He didn't look like a wealthy man, but he sure knew how to make fine deals like a fine point of a pen just waiting to be struck with.

Rumplestiltskin raised his back up from the chair, and noticed my sigh of relief. He examined my chest breathing suddenly slow, like I was calmly in front of him.

"My dear," he says calmly to me. "Do you want to know your second deal, my dear?"  
My eyes look at him shocked, I thought he was just going to give me the first deal and the other two later. But now I'm thinking that it wasn't true at all.

"What are the other two deals?" I stayed calm, but kept myself still.

"Niyahha!" he then clasps his hands together, startling me with his childish laugh.

"Your second deal dearie, is that you've got to serve me dinner and clean my laundry and also." He gnarls his finger up to me and leans forward in his chair. "You got to hunt children and skin them for their pelts."

My eyes open in sudden utter shock, disgusted and sick to my stomach that he could conjure such a distasteful deal.

"Skin children! How could you think that you sick twisted little..." then I felt a sudden feeling on lips when they closed by a sudden magic sealing my lips together.

"Ah!" he quickly says, now cutting me off.

I raise my hands to my lips, trying to remove the unknown magic bounding my lips together. I notice his devilish smile appear and his scaly finger points to me. "That was just a quip dearie." He quickly interrupts me. Then stands up, and pats out his attire and walks slowly over to me.

"My dear Belle, I do not like interruptions." He shook his head from side to side as he spoke, his eyes never leaving mine when his voice suddenly deepened. "When I speak my dear, I speak. I don't wish you to disrespect me in raising your tone." He said calmly to me, as he chooses now to trail his steps behind me.

"Now my belle." His hand swept up along my arm, leading right to my shoulder where he pressed his fingers into my clavicle. "It's time for the third and final deal."

I felt my body react different, different from when he first touched me outside. It felt as though my whole body began to feel weak, like a long cold shiver running down onto my spine now giving me Goosebumps which now appeared onto my pink fleshy skin.

My skin and my flesh to my body began to go ice cold, like he drained me of my warmness and just brought an empty soulless being in the room. "Why, why did he torment me so.?" I asked myself. I watched him closely with my eyes, inspecting him when I felt his face now touching against my cheek, I heard a quiet sound come from him, a faint breath when he breathed in my scent then I heard his faint voice.

He whispered slowly into my ear, and as those tiny little sentences spoke down into my ear. My eyes shot open wide, pushing him now further away from me almost watching lose his balance. "No!" I shouted.

"Ah," he points to me, stopping me from speaking. His head twisted evilly to me, his smile turning sickly. "I'm not finished." He hissed and rolled his eyes at me.

I back away from him, grabbing my night-dress with me. I ran over to the door, trying to escape from now the secret he bestowed upon me. Magic glowed suddenly purple around my mother's door, stopping me from escaping him. "Let me out!" I began to bang hard against the door, bruising my hands with all my strength I used.

"Don't make this hard, dearie." His evil voice said. Sounding like he stood so close behind me.

I turned myself around, holding myself straight against the door trying my best to stay away. "Why are you doing this?" I screamed to him.

"Because!" he hissed between his teeth, "I want you to have me." He became now impatient, slamming his fist down onto the vanity set.

"No, no, no!" I say in a panic. "I cannot, do that!"

"Then I cannot make your wish dearie!" he says with a very high-pitched voice, his patience and his anger getting becoming very scary.

I breathed heavy, my chest lifting up and down. I tried ever so hard to calm down, but I watched him in the corners of my eyes moving over to my mother's Christmas tree. Then click on a sound I heard, noticing Rumplestiltskin had clicked his fingers when a flame appeared between his fingertips.

A huge sigh was heard from him, and a tutting noise from his teeth. I blinked to focus on him and got spooked by how close he become to the tree.

His voice slowly spoke, when I walked closer to hear him. "Pity these trees, they live for so long then cut down and used for this kind of rubbish." He tutted, shaking his head in disappointment and anger. "You do not deserve to live in this downfall bedroom. I may now, let you rest in peace where you deserve." With that he closes his eyes, and places his finger under the branches of the tree igniting the tree to fire.

My mother's bedroom ignites into flames, making me shriek in horror. "Noooooo!" I wept my eyes turning orange from the flames, my oxygen being taken over by smoke and ash.

The whole surroundings of the bedroom began to surround with smoke and black ash. I put my hand to my mouth trying to keep as much oxygen as I could, I began to choke now feeling my chest begin to close up. I began to investigate my surroundings, to see where he had gone too but I couldn't see him in sight at all.

"Where are you?" I shouted in panic.

He stops, and looks to me. I notice the fire gleaming in his eyes and I begin to scream out of control. A large beam covered my view of seeing him, I couldn't help but blink out of control from how much the smoke stung my eyes. In the distance, I saw him again, he was standing by the window now watching me suffer in the smoke.

Suddenly I began to hear a loud creaking noise above me, this shocked me as I raised my eyes up to the ceiling noticing a large wood beam falling down. I tried to move but my body was frozen from the shock, but a sudden sound was to be heard a voice shouting across to me like a very faint sound. Everything now felt like slow motion but the beam fell so fast that I was knocked to the floor before I could even scream.

The beam hit the floor, making a thundering roar into the room. I raise my head from the fiery ground, seeing Rumplestiltskin stand above me. His hand was placed out, waiting for me to accept his offer but I just shook my head in fear, I watched him roll his eyes and his voice shouted. "Come!"

He grabbed me by my arm, lifting me over his shoulder. "Let me go." I say as I struggled to get from his grasp.

"If I can't have you." he roared. "No one can."

He pulled his long cape over me, hiding me away from the flames that now surrounded my mother's bedroom. Each part of the room began to cave in above us, the whole surroundings of the bedroom began to cave in all around us and the floor beneath Rumplestiltskin's feet suddenly went from under him, nearly dropping me onto the floor beneath. "Whoa!" he held tightly to me, as he jumped over in time.

"Let me go!" I screamed. I kicked my feet from behind me, wanting to be free. But he was too strong, his grasp on my waist was very tight. I hear a window being smashed, now feeling the heat beneath my body.

I gasped, "What are you doing? You're going to kill yourself." I shouted from under the cover of the cloak. "Listen to me!" i shouted before i vanished from my mother's once beautiful room, to a what was now a burning hell which the monster now dragged me from.

To be continued...

* * *

**thank you for reading guys, i hope to hear from you all to hear about the chapter and what ideas you could give for the next chapter. :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - New Challenges await

Chapter 5 – New Challenges awaits

**Rumplestiltskin's POV**

I quickly got inside of my castle, knocking all the stuff aside to quickly get to the deepest darkness parts of my dungeons. As I hit all the corners of the dark stairs, one by one nearly knocking Belle from my shoulder. I hit the room, to open the door bringing her inside dropping her down into now what I conjured was a metal base chair. I placed her down removing the cloche that covered her beautiful features with and sat her down forcefully bonding her wrists together with a blinding spell.

This magic I conjured knocked her vision so she could not see me or what she was in as I thought she did not want to see the monster she now thought I was. If only she could see I was a troubled lonesome man, wanting to be loved. But she did not see that, not one bit did I see it as well.

I stepped slowly away, creeping away into the darkened corner of the cell. I watched her sitting under the moonlight as I murmured across the room to her, waking her up with magic spoken from my silent lips.

**Belle's pov**

I felt myself suddenly in the darkness, nothing but emptiness that surrounded me. I leaned my head up slowly coming back to consciousness. I blinked my eyes rapidly, blinking to remove the ash that stung my fiery eyes moments before. ~how long was I passed out? Did I pass out? ~ I questioned myself.

There was a presence, something that was unfamiliar to my naked eye. I tried to look around the eerie atmosphere around me, that now I felt so blinded by own darkness that took over my site. I began to hear a faint murmur, like a faint secret message that was being spoken quietly over to me.

I raise my head, hearing the sound of clicking again across the room, the same noise that I heard when Rumplestiltskin walked over to me. The sound of the clicking became closer and quite loud to my senses, like a ringing in my ears. A sense of sudden fear began to whelm up inside of me, and this, made my heart Begin speed up, like I was having a sudden heart attack.

My sudden breath felt as though I was gasping for air, as I hyperventilated for oxygen. I shuffled now what I felt beneath was a chair, not just a wooden chair, but a metal based chair. The ropes I felt now tied against my wrists, were pinching into my skin as I moved only a touch to feel at ease.

"Who's there?" I now questioned, my voice stuttering from how frightened id become.

I shuffled again, trying to free the bond across my hands. I began to fiddle with the ropes around my wrists within my fingertips feeling the texture of the unknown rope. I shrieked back in pain when the ropes electrocuted me, sending a painful jolt of electricity into my body. I screamed in agonizing pain, as I tried to attempt the ropes once more but only the pain this time was more intensive than what I felt just seconds ago.

"What the hell you do to me!" I shouted, coughing up saliva from my mouth from the pain that tortured my insides.

**Rumplestiltskin's Pov**

"Who's there?" I heard her faint timid voice shout out, and I smiled by now my evil trick when I watched her entire body language change to a scared fragile woman.

I moved forward noticing her ears and blindfolded eyes listening to hear me step forward when the sound of my shoes clicked along the stone concrete floor. Each movement I traced against the floor, her ears and eyes followed as her face followed me. I paused then, only to see her struggle within the ropes I bond against her wrists. Struggling to remove them, when a sudden little bolt of electricity struck her fingers. Her fingers shook a little by the slight faint bolt, but she insisted on trying again once more and with that I flicked my fingers sending the bolt of electricity more intense than the last time.

I watched her shake in pain this time, from the intense pain that just struck her. And then she began to cough in pain, choking on her own saliva when she screamed out into the empty room.

"What the hell you doing to me!" she shouted out into the cold, emptiness of the room.

I smiled by my actions to her, as I put my fist in my mouth closing my eyes as I stepped slowly forward placing my body next to hers. I kneeled down so my heels weren't touching the ground and leaned forward and whispered slowly into her ear.

"I'm giving you, what you now deserve my sweet little dearie." I sniggered as I spoke those torturous words.

**Belles Pov.**

"I'm giving you, what you now deserve my sweet little dearie." I heard him snigger down into my ear.

My eyebrows rose up in shock as I gasped. I didn't like him doing this to me, and I wanted to be free. But I knew now because I didn't want to accept his 3rd deal, which he would torture me by me saying yes. But I know I wasn't going to give him what he wanted, because he'd have to break me first.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered, feeling now intimated by him.

I felt his face close to my ear, his hot breath blowing against my face sending a shiver across to my skin. I felt his lips form into a bigger smile as his eyes lingered down to my exposed arms, noticing my Goosebumps appear onto my skin.

His sudden touch startled me, as I felt his scaly finger now touch my skin and his rough finger nail slide down in a line over my arm. His finger slowly roamed over the surface, now reaching down to my wrist. I felt a sudden tightness around my wrist, like his fingers were now grasped around my skin.

I didn't want to move and I had to control my breathing as he touched me. But body began to tense up by his sudden movement, now feeling his hand on my knee. I jumped quickly by his quick tap from his hand, and felt his body lean over me to reach forward to bring his face close to mine.

"Why do you have to be so beautiful?" I hear him whisper to me. And with that he kissed my cheek at the same time.

Tears filled my ears and I had never been in so much anger with a monster or a beast or whatever he was. But with his lips pressing against my skin, it felt comforting but uncomfortable I wanted to see him but I was blinded by his magic. His fingers touched my face and I felt his thumb roam over my eyes, wiping away my broken tears. I caressed my face into his palm, feeling comfort but his fingers were strange and soft. I raised my blinded eyes to his, feeling his face close to mine as I whispered slowly to him.

"Please." I pleaded, sounding choked from tears. "Please, Rumplestiltskin. Let me go I beg of you." I closed my eyes, hoping he would consider freeing me. But his hand relented, rejecting me.

**Rumplestiltskin's POV**

I moved my hand right out of her face, feeling her plea. I didn't like getting rejected by her so with that, I pushed her to the stone cold floor.

"I will not be freeing you my dear, as you can see." I leaned down to her, looking at her worried shaking body. "You belong to me, you made a deal with a beast and now you're going to be paying the price."

I watched her frail figure just lying on the floor and her eyes filling up with broken tears, I realized to myself that I was being too cruel and I wasn't going to leave her down here in this dark wet dungeon. But Belle needed to learn and she was indeed going to learn the hard way whether it was going to be the hard way or the easy way. No matter the actions I take, I won't harm her or do any damage to this woman's soul as all I wanted was her love and nothing in return except my 3rd deal which I will one day have or even take if it was the last thing I do.

I walked behind her, bending down and began to untie the ropes. I watch her wriggle her fingers and as the last rope became undone. I watched over her as her eyes began to blink noticing now where she was. She got up in a hurry knocking herself into the front of me, realizing I was behind her, she stood up onto her feet and backed away to run over to the exit. That is until I reached the door in time, shutting it closed before she made her escape.

"Ah, ah, ah! Dearie." I rocked my finger back and forth in front of her. "Where do you think you're going?"

**Belles POV**

I look to now Rumplestiltskin who now quickly got in front of my exit and I jolted back as he appeared. I snarled my eyes evilly at him, showing him I wasn't now afraid. "I'm leaving, how dare you stop me. Let me go I tell you." I shouted to him.

I watched Rumple straightened himself out as he leaned against the door behind him, he just smiled wickedly at me like this was his favourite game to play. His brown eyes squinted at me, when he raised his hand to his chest holding the key to the door.

"You can't leave dearie, you have to pay your price to me." Rumplestiltskin smiles to me, halting me from escaping now hiding the key inside of his poet shirt.

I watched his hand smooth down into his shirt, watching him place the key into his inner pocket. I somehow had to get that key off him, ~but how? ~ I wondered. I walked up to him, making contact with his chest pointing my finger right in the middle of his sternum.

"I do not owe you any price Rumplestiltskin." I snarled at him, pressing my finger into his chest further. "You didn't give me what I wanted, except you destroyed it."

His eyes darkened down to me, and looked through me. He knew he didn't do what I wanted and destroyed it but my eyes did deceive me when he leaned his face forward and whispered softly to me with an evil streak.

"Oh dearie, but I did. Look behind you." he says nudging his head forward.

I quickly turned my head and my mouth opened in shock, seeing his eyes darting to my mother's rose bush in his dungeon. I awed them in shock, I couldn't move my very eyes. I blinked quickly, picturing them there in the same room between me and Rumplestiltskin. I walked a slow pace over to them, admiring them with my blue eyes. My eyes glistened with joy, looking down on them now to the awaken beauty that spread out in front of me.

"You... You brought my mother's roses here," I say to him, turning my head to look across the room to him.

I notice him smile over to me, and with the glee in his voice I heard his snigger a little. He moved his body away from the door, and walked slowly over to me. The pace is his motion was so slow that it was like slow motion, like time had just frozen in the spot I stood. And that is when I felt a chill run over me, as his chest pressed slowly into my arm. He raised his hands slowly from his side, guiding his scaly fingers down onto my arms now pressing his fingers firmly into my soft skin. But I began to hear his breathing become heavy again. A strange moan was heard, when he breathed in my scent. It was like I was his drug and every time he took a breath of me it relaxed him, maybe changed him a little but it seemed like I pleased him.

Rumplestiltskin roamed his fingers across my skin, digging in deeply but softly. As he took in whatever he could. He didn't move from my exposed arms but, he did enjoy the feel of my Goosebumps which suddenly made me jump when I shivered in his hold.

"Are you enjoying my touch, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin questioned me. Still admiring my taste which he was so intoxicated by.

"Ummm..." I say, stuttered throughout his grasp. But then I jumped suddenly feeling his hands roam now onto my stomach.

His hands roamed over in a circular motion, rubbing over my abdomen tenderly, feeling the silk fabric between his scaly fingers. I felt his movement in his face come close to mine, feeling his warm lips met my ear, kissing my earlobe softly.

"Belle," he says. "After everything moment's ago, I will still have what I want dearie, whatever I say you must do." He says with calmness, but with a serious tone. "This 3rd deal you must accept, you've accepted the 2 deals but now this is the most serious one. Will you now take my offer and my deal?"

"But Rumplestiltskin, I'm not..." I stopped him quickly, before it got too far.

"You're not what?" he stops, turning his face to watch the side of my expression on his face.

I turn to face him, seeing his serious expression across his face. I turn my face quickly from him, suddenly coming from being brave to becoming speechless.

"Belle?" he says, and he grabs my chin to bring my features back to him. "What is it?"

"I'm not comfortable with this 3rd deal, I'm not comfortable with it at all. You scare me Rumplestiltskin. I try and be brave in front of you but I don't even know you. How can I accept anything like that, when I don't love you?"

"Love will come in time dearie," Rumplestiltskin softens his expression as he said those calming words. He placed his fingers to my face, caressing his scaly fingers against my cheek.

"Don't, Rumplestiltskin." I say, moving my eyes down to the floor.

I turn my face away from his touch when his hand jerked back, giving me a confused expression. I turn to look at him, knowing what he wanted was too much to bear with. I couldn't even give him what he wanted and what he wanted was not enough since I did not love him in return.

I feel myself, feeling around my abdomen feeling that the beauty I once was, was truly taken by a beast who only wanted me for more than love. He had my beauty, yes. But he didn't have my love, which I felt he desperately wanted but with that came with my trust. I didn't want him forcing me to do things under my will, and with the 2 other deals I gladly took was enough He should gladly understand that he could not force a woman to love him.

I look into Rumplestiltskin's eyes, watching his mesmerizing glare watching me before him. I moved back a little away from him, to keep my distance and watched his misleading expression towards me.

"Rumplestiltskin," I say to him. "I will not let you have me." I shook my head.

His figure suddenly changed and his body posture. He stood up straight and crept tiny steps over to me. "I beg your pardon." I hear his confused tone speak to me like he didn't hear me.

"I will never love you," I say now with a little dread. "Loving a beast is more than what I would ever sell my soul to be with and Being with you at this very moment and what you've done to my mother's room, has killed me inside"

"But what I did dearie, was for a reason." He says. "I will not love you myself, love is weakness. I do not show weakness dearie, especially to a pitiful moaning brat like you who can't except for what I've done was for a reason."

"But you destroyed everything, everything that I loved." I shouted over to him, my eyes filling up with empty tears.

"Everything you loved was pitiful!" He gnarled his finger, slamming it suddenly down to his side. "You think love is everything, well your wrong! It's a sick drug that can break your heart and kill you inside, you don't know anything!"

"How do you know I haven't loved, love is a powerful thing including a kiss. What do you know about it?" I asked him, moving now forward and knocking my chest into his. "You think you're this generous, this great person. But deep down Rumplestiltskin you are nothing but a monster, a coward making deals and then hurting people to get what you want."

Rumplestiltskin glared down to me, his eyes squinting down to me. Rumplestiltskin sudden anger got terrifying when a hard smack went across my face. I turn to hit the hard concrete floor below me, bringing my hand up to my now sore crimson red cheek. My eyes watched him above me, now leaning over me. He gnarled his finger to me, and his mouth snarled as he looked me up and down.

"You dearie, have a lot of nerve speaking to me like that." His voice now became bitter.

Sudden tears filled my pained eyes, feeling him strike me across my face was painful to the core. I watched his evil expression watch me and his hand quickly grabbed my nightdress forcing up from the floor. "What you doing?" I question.

"Come." He says, now twisting me around and grabs my wrist bringing my arm around to my back as he pushed me out of the dungeon.

The door to the dungeon opened, as he nudged my body to continue forward out of the dark cell. He pushed me forward up the cold dark staircase to get us both quickly out of the forsaken place. My stinging eyes looked around the dark gloomy castle noticing lots of ripped paintings and scary goblins surrounding his corridors. As sudden lighting struck from outside I screamed in fright as I felt his knee knock into my backside shutting me up.

His grip around my wrist went tighter making me shout in pain. "Ah, you're hurting me!" I cried, as I felt my arm being forced against my back even further. "Please." I begged him.

We came to a sudden stop, stopping in front of two large wooden oak doors. The door opened slowly, creaking as we now gained access to enter. I blinked in fright not knowing my surroundings or what was in this room, until I went in awe and fright by now the bedroom that stood before us.

My eyes went wide in shock, noticing a blood red bedroom before me. I glanced around the room as he dragged me across to the other side of the room. I noticed the bed post was black as night and the sheets and walls were covered in cold blood satin. It was like a nightmare that I was now living in.

A large fireplace stood right in the middle of the room, when the flames beamed frightfully in the wood. Rumplestiltskin set me down by the bed, knocking me to the floor. He bent down before me, grabbing my chin and placed a forced kiss against my lips. I turned my face away from his lips quickly, but his hand grabs my chin again forcing me to face him.

"I will not give you sympathy dearie," he says. "I'm going to teach you a lesson. Your rudeness down the cell will not be tolerated with."

"But tonight dearie, you'll be staying in here without no food or any water. This will be the start of your new challenge which will await you. You will work without anything and serve me breakfast, dinner and even my evening meal. If you do as I say you will get food and water but if you do not obey, You will pay even far more badly than what I'm offering now.

"I'd rather die, than serve you." I spat at him, my spit landing onto the side of his cheek.

"Why you little..." he raised his hand up to me again, as I shrieked back hiding my face between my arms.

"Fine, then you can starve." He shouts to me, shoving my face away from his.

He got up, and pointed his finger to my hands. Magic suddenly appeared around my wrists as they rose up from my own will, as they rose above me now handcuffed to the bedpost. "What?" I say in fright. "Get them off me." I screamed as I struggled to get them off.

Rumplestiltskin turns on his heel, exiting the bedroom with a smile spreading across his lips. The door opens with him standing there and he grabs the handles turning his body around to now face me struggling in the handcuffs. "Goodnight dearie." He says then closes the door to hear me screaming in frustration.

"Rumplestiltskin!" I scream.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**i just saying down here, i do not write rape! not at all.****0.0****  
**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I WILL POST CHAPTER 6 DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS I GET. THANK YOU GUYS XXX****  
**

**PLS REVIEW GUYS! :) X  
**


	6. Chapter 6 - Unfortunate decisions

SO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST, IVE BEEN WORKING MY BUTT OFF AT WORK AND IM TRYING TO MAKE TIME FOR EVERYTHING AT ONCE. BUT HERE YOU GO CHAPTER 5 ENJOY X

* * *

Chapter 6 – unfortunate decisions

I sat in my shackles over the long time period he sentenced me to do, as I cried myself to sleep knowing I'd be doing his chores for him the next day. I cursed under my breath, thinking why he'd do this to me and locking me up to torture me so.

I raise my eyes to my wrists, looking at how worn and purple they turned from the lack of blood supply getting to my hands. I tried to move my fingers, but I felt nothing but pins and needles in them as they now were completely numb. "Rumplestiltskin...!" I shouted. "I curse you for doing this to me..." I slammed my feet against the floor, struggling now to get release.

"Oh dearie, you can't curse me. You see I'm already cursed. Niyahha!"

I raise my eyes to see he had appeared across the room, just by the large fire place. He turned his face to the side noticing me looking to him and his smile rose up into the corner of his lips.

I heard him give a sigh realizing his face turned back to the fire, and I watched him for a moment taking him in when he sat down into his gold and red chair. He grabs a silver goblet beside him and gently pours himself some refreshing cold water. I felt myself suddenly drool from thirst.

"Thirsty? " He says, turning his body around in the chair to face me.

He leans forward, watching me sulk in the corner of the room. And he then pulls a pouting face, tormenting me because he knew I wanted some water and he drank some more in front of me.

"If you want some water," He points to the floor, showing me a glass of water a few inches away. "Come and get It." He finishes off, and then smiles.

I try to reach forward though my hands were still shackled against the stone wall. I noticed him and his dark brown eyes squinting to me, his devilish grin spreading across his lips as he watched me struggle before him. His eyes didn't move away from mine except when I stopped and just continued to stare at him without fighting, tired and giving into him. He sighed, rising from his chair and walking slowly over to me.

He stopped half way to look down at me and just watched me for a quick second before he spoke. "Had enough?" His voice was high pitched, smirking as he watched my head shake in response.

"I thought so," He quipped and leaned over me and pressed his finger to the shackles.

They fell quickly to the floor, but before I could bring my hands down to see them, he stopped me. He grasped my bruised wrists, holding them in front of him. I looked up at him, raising my head to watch him investigate my swollen purple skin. His eyes focused on my torn skin as he trailed his fingers along my pale arms and feeling the texture beneath his scaly fingertips.

He raised my hands up, pulling me quickly off the floor. He stood there for a moment when my hands landed on his chest. I felt his chest rise up and down and his steady heartbeat. I slowly raised my eyes to him to notice he was looking to me too, a little smile in the corner of his lips. He pushed my hands away, gripping my wrists and softly pulled me to the fireplace. In front of it stood a table with a jug of water and a glass goblet, waiting to be drunk.

"Come dearie, you must drink. After all," He suddenly quipped a little joke to me. "You've got work to do, Niyahha!"

I let out a little laugh by his little childish giggle but to hear it in better person was funny to me and couldn't help look to him and notice his confusion appear on his face.

"What's so funny?" He suddenly questioned.

I sniggered again and lowered my eyes. "You find things funny, and the way you laugh like a child is just kind of funny to me."

"You find me amusing," He steps forward looking kind of surprised.

"Yes Rumple, you amuse me. You find little things so funny. Yet, you act all evil to people and deep down." I place my hand on his. "I know there's good somewhere or I'd still be shackled to that wall." I pointed my hand over to the wall where I was shackled..

His eyes followed my hand and over to the wall, and then he lowered his head in sadness. He quickly he shook it away, and his brown eyes looked back to mine and a smile appeared on the corner of his lips.

"Belle," He quietly says, removing his hand away from mine.

"Yes, Rumple?" I say, now looking to his misleading features. He was smiling but sounded sad. "What is it?" I question.

"It's now tea time, twelve in the afternoon." He pulls up close me and nudges me in my arm. "You've got chores to do. Hop to it."

He grabs my shoulders, turns me around and pushes me a little forward by patting my bum. I turn startled by his soft smack and nod my head quickly before stopping in the process turning around to ask a question. "Rumple? I turn around to now find him gone. I look to left to right, noticing him nowhere to be seen. "Rumplestiltskin?"

I walked around the room, looking to see if he's hiding somewhere where he didn't want me to see him. I stop in front of the corner of the room noticing a gown that was the colour of the ocean with brown trimmings around the corset and bodice of the dress. I leaned over the dress, investing it with my eyes taking in now the dress I was going to wear and work in forever.

I began to undress myself from my old garments and gown and washed myself up before slipping into the soft fabric that Rumple so kindly left for me to wear. I looked around the room, before sliding my dress down to make sure Rumple's prying eyes weren't watching me. but thank heavens the coast was clear.

I brought the smooth fabric over my head, pulling it slowly over my brown curls trying to avoid my hair being caught up in the string. I held onto my corset that was tight around my stomach and hips. I began to fasten the strings together nicely around my chest. I held my breath in as I finished the last string and brought my eyes up to notice a mirror behind me.  
I turn to look at my reflection, noticing how the dress fitted and it was perfect, quite beautiful considering it was a maid outfit. I smiled at my appearance and reached over to a brush that stood on the dresser behind me and quickly brushed my curls before heading to the castle kitchen which I didn't know where it was. I gave a happy sigh and then patted my dress out, but then i heard a chime, *ding dong* the clock song. I turned around quickly noticing a clock on the wall reading twelve thirty, my gods i soon ran out of the bedroom as i knew Rumplestiltskin would surely have my neck.

"Oh no, he's going to kill me." I quickly said, as I closed the bedroom doors now behind me.

To be continued...

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND ID LOVED TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, CHAPTER 6 IS IN THE PROCESS


End file.
